


Under Your Stetson

by Driftwoodlady



Category: cowboy - Fandom
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: Poetry from my soul  ~  Cowboy rhymes





	Under Your Stetson

Under Your Stetson

There’s a new place I like to call my own,  
under your Stetson it sure feels like home.

Out of the sun, but in a warm place,  
I feel the glow of your handsome face.

I never thought such a small place could be,  
under your Stetson was all about me.

The tilt of your head, the invitation sent,  
I don’t have to ask what it is that you meant.

Under your Stetson, a very special place indeed,  
ask me anytime cowboy, I’ll always follow your lead.

2017 @ copyright LVH All Rights Reserved


End file.
